nsvaporfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle for Fort Bashir
Fort Bashir was, to some extent, the most isolated military posting for the Inesean Army. Built at the start of 1901, it designed to control the soon to be dug Canal. Halfway between Manco Campac and Aryaal, until the Canal's construction reached them they were isolated from the world, with one sole road in or out. In fact, it was not until 1904 did the Canal reach the Fort. In September of 1901, the fort consisted of a curtain trench and breastwork, earthen backed pallisade, and the soldiers quarters. Also present were a Comissary, Clinic, and Cafteria as well as an armory and forge. Interspaced around the camp were 30 model 75 Artillery Pieces and 10 Model 250 Artilley Pieces. 506 men resided in the Fort on August 30th, 1901. On September 3rd, the Fort had a population of 50. On the morning of September 1st, Commnader Ming, leader of the Fort, placed the last log panel in the trenches, officially completing the Fort. That was when the Dawn patrol returned, reporting the presence of a Dolgan Army. Commander Ming ordered the Fort to General Quarters. All 495 Combat Personnel grabbed their wepons and ran to thew trenches and waited the onslaught. Thirty minutes later, they came. 5,000 Dolgans and Nivkhs armed with older, but not obsolete weapons. These suprised the Garrison, who were told to suspect 1870s weapons, not 1890s weapons like their own. The almost equal range of the rifles tore away the traditional Inesean advantage of range. However, the Native's rifles were inaccurate and they were not well versed in their workings. This was of little consequence as the Two Tribes fought using Civil War-Era Tactics. All along the forrest, which was cut back 150 meters from the fort, the Two Tribe Army of Reclamation stood interspersed. ZNo one is sure who fired the first shot, but both sides acknowledge that the Dolgans fired the first volley. It had little physical effect, killing few and wounding few, but the pschyological effect was enormous. The Inesean Soldiers realized that this was not a rag tag group of Tribesmen, this was an Army. Commander Ming, having brought the artillery to bear inside the fort, ordered the batteries to fire. The slavos fell among the Army Reclamation, killing many and wounding others. However the effect of the barrage had the opposite effect then what was desired. Instead of scaring the natives, it infuriated them. Warchief Lamak ordered 500 forward in an assault. As the Dolgans and Nivkhs charged, the Inesean's fired. Reports vary, but an estimated 200 fell to the first Inesean volley. After that, it was free fire for the Ineseans. They pumped round after round into the charging soldiers. Not a single Native made it to the trench. Lamak, seeing the futility of another, lone assault, ordered his army to encirle the camp. Commander Ming saw this and ordered his artillery to fire on the encirling troops. By midday, Fort Bashir was encirlced. Commander Ming, upon hearing that 75mm ammuntion was low, ordered their cessation of fire. Instead, he ordered his troops to fire at eill at any Dolgan or Nivkh. Lamak, still deciding a strategy, ordered his men to fire back at the Ineseans from the forest. For 5 hours this continued. By now, including walking wounded, Inesean casualties hovered at 50%. At 5:30PM, Ming ordered the curtain trenches evacuated. Fslling back to the Central Rampart, barely 300 combat effectives stood. Lamak, seizing the fading daylight and the Inesean pull out, split his force into 3 groups. 1 group, 1,000 of his best sharp shooters, were to stay on the hills around the Fort and pour fire in. The second group, 2,000 men, were to charge along the road. Finally, the third group, 1,500 men, was to charge up the hill opposite the road. At 6pm, the 2,000 men along the road attacked. Running formward in small groups, under the cover of the dusk, they made it to within 200 feet of the Fort when they were fired upon. The two forces, Inessean and Two Tribe, exchaged shot and blows. After heavy losses on both sides, the Natives madde it to the Curtain Trench. From these concealed positions, 200 Ineseans and 1,500 Tribesmen exchanged volley after vollley. Only the use of the last canister shot for the 75mms stopped a breakthrough there. Inesean soldiers were stripped from the other sides to help repel this force. Meanwhile, the other Native group charged up the hill, silent shadows of death. At 40 feet, they pored a 1,000 gun volley into the 40 defenders. Then they charged. The ndefenders, those who llived, fell back from the trenches rallying at the armory and artillery post. The Two Tribes Army swarmed the Fort, rushing over the artillery emplacements, killing their crews. The 200 defenders on the Road facing wall were caught between the anvil and sledgehammer of the tribesmen. Soon, the fighting develoved into bayonet fighting. Hacking and slashing, the two groups fought, Ineseans valiantly defending themselves. Finally, only Commander Ming and some other soldiers were left. Using the same darkness that brought about their Unit's death, the men, some 6 in all, escaped. Only 20 wounded Ineseans were taken prisoner. The rest were executed or killed. Of the 506 man garrison, 480 died. Of the 5,000 attacking Army of Reclamation, 1,596 died and 596 were wounded. Category:Legends Canon